Little Blue Sky
by The one who calls herself Sian
Summary: Basically a re-write of Black Rock Shooter using my own characters :D English h/w story competish thingamabob


_The tip of the sword was pointed at me once more. Without a word, she nodded her head in Sora's direction. I wouldn't move. It was too risky. She nodded again, growling under her breath. I still stood stone still, my cannon gun gripped tightly in my left hand, hanging freely, its barrel resting on the floor. Tsubaki was lying on the floor, pressurising her leg wound. Kumiko had vanished, and it was just me, and Ivory. _

_The sword's tip shone bright as light filtered in from the cracks in the ceiling. Ivory stepped forwards, the heel of her boots clinking against the stone floor with every step. Suddenly, the clicking of a gun could be heard, as Sora had loaded her gun. I was sandwiched between the two, watching their every move. I quickly glanced down to load my own gun, before excruciating pain fled through my body. I was paralysed, my eyes widening in pain. I could feel Ivory's soft, black hair brushing against my waist, tickling me gently, as she had thrust her sword through my stomach and out through my back, cutting into my spine, and breaking it. Blood poured through the gaps between me and her sword. I collapsed, and she ripped her sword back out of me. Everything went black._

I sat up, lifting my head from the desk. Gosh I should get more sleep.

"You're awake I see." Sora said, pushing her glasses gently up her nose bridge. "You fell asleep again silly. Just in time too. The bell's about to go." I rubbed my eyes sleepily, peering up at the clock. 8:57am. I sighed. Today was going to be just like any other day. I just knew it. Though, I couldn't shake the thought that something bad was going to happen. Ever since the new girl came to school, everything had been going, well, a bit weird. She had made friends with the popular girls, and everything was going downhill. For us freshmen anyway. The bell finally went, as me and Sora pulled our rucksacks onto our backs, and trailed out of the door.

And as usual, as soon as Sora and I left the room, Tsubaki and Kumiko were there. And again, as usual, Tsubaki tripped me up in front of everyone in that corridor, which were most of our year. I sighed, picking myself up off the floor, and slowly trailing behind Sora in shame.

"They're so stupid." Sora mumbled. I nodded faintly, and followed her to the gym, where we spent the next two hours doing vigorous training for this year's sports day.

_Walking through the graveyard, I took some time to think to myself about life and if the others may be thinking the same. I dragged my cannon gun across the floor as I walked, and it scraped across the ground, creating sparks from the friction it made. It was quite loud too, I'm not gonna lie, but no-one was around, so they couldn't hear me. _

_Urgh it felt like I had been walking forever. It had started to get dark, and I had no idea where the hell I was. I stood still for a while, my cape flapping about in the wind along with my hair. I emotionlessly looked up at the sky. No stars. It was depressing at times, but then again, a girl who carries a gun and is covered in scars is a bit depressing too. Sighing, I made my way through the darkness, and into the light..._

"Hey! Azura! You okay?!" I heard someone shout. I sat up, rubbing my head.  
"Huh?" I was confused, as Ivory Saya, my mentor, was leaning over my with a first aid kid beside her knee. "Ivory... What's going on?" I asked, a little dazed.

"I'm really sorry Azura..." Sora whispered, almost in tears. "I didn't realise you were still on the field..."

Ivory hushed Sora, then turned to me and explained what had happened. Apparently Sora had thrown a discus whilst in was still on the field, and she hadn't seen me, and it had knocked me unconscious.

"Sora, it's okay." I smiled weakly. "It wasn't your fault." Her face instantly lit up, and we both laughed it off.

_They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder, whatever that means. Maybe if you lose something and you're missing it, and need it back, rather than want it. I don't know. I was too weary to think. But one needs to stay awake when your home is a battlefield, and if you're off guard, you have a chance of not waking up in the morning. _

_Cherish what you have Azura. You're not me._

I kept hearing these voices in my head. They're kind of worrying me. I didn't know who they were, or where they were from. Most days I didn't even know what they were saying. But it was weird. See, I only heard them when I was upset, or alone. It was almost like a warning in a way... But oh well. I had Sora.

I spent every single day with her. She was the world to me. If I lost her, I would do anything at all to get her back. We were like siblings; extremely close, and would never part. If life so far has taught me anything, it's cherish what you have. You could be a lot worse off.

_I strode with my head up through more of the wastelands surrounding me. It was like I was trapped in a labyrinth, with no way out. Suddenly, I could hear scurrying behind me. I flinched, and swivelled round quickly, to see what it was. BAM. The enormous barrel of a gun pushed me to the floor. It was warming up to fire, as it poised at me, ready to shoot. I swiftly rolled out of the way, seizing my cannon gun, and clambering to my feet. I readied the gun, and shot. I saw nothing of the next few seconds, as smoke oozed out of the gun's barrel in front of me. As the smoke cleared, I saw a very distinctive face, but it was covered in blood, that was pouring out of a large wound I had just made in her forehead. She promptly collapsed onto the floor, her gun gently whizzing as it cooled down. She lay there, as I gazed over her body with a cold stare. I dropped my gun to the floor, and kneeled beside her. Sora, I'm so sorry... I gently stroked her cheek, wiping the blood away from her. My head kept down, and for the first time in my entire life, a small sapphire tear rolled down my cheek. More and more came, and with each one, my life was deteriorating... I didn't mean to... I am so sorry..._

School that next day was tough. The first time since we'd been at school together, Sora wasn't there. She was my only friend... I was really lonely in class that morning. I sat with my head in my hands, staring out of the window. Boring. My mentor, Ivory, suddenly walked into the class, goggling into a mirror, doing her hair. She came up beside me, tapping me on the shoulder.

"How's my sweet, bubbly mentee today? Ready to learn, I hope!" she said with a smile. I just looked away painfully. Her expression lowered. "What's wrong my little azure-stone?" She called me that **all** the time. And it was annoying. **Very** annoying.

"You know why Sora isn't here?" I asked her. I was obviously worried. She would have told me that she wouldn't be at school today.

"Sora? Who?" she sounded confused.

"Sora! She's my best friend!" Now I **was** worried. "We always hang round together!" I shouted at her. "How can you not know who she is?!" I screamed, grabbing my bag from the floor, swinging it over my shoulder, and storming out of the room. I could hear Ivory calling my name; she was worried too, but I didn't care. I ran into the gym, cursing under my breath, wiping my tears with my sleeve. That's when I saw Tsubaki and Kumiko. They were getting out some gym equipment for first period.

"What's up with you?" Kumiko asked as she saw me. She actually sounded concerned, which wasn't normal for her. I just sat on the bench and sobbed into my hands. They both hurried over and comforted me. I sat there and sobbed into a handkerchief that Tsubaki had handed me. I eventually explained what had happened to them.

"We need to do something." I told them. I could tell Kumiko was getting annoyed with my rubbish. She spitefully cursed in my direction, then left. I saw hope in Tsubaki. She could still remember Sora. She knew where she would be; we just needed to find her...

The next few days were the toughest of my life. Only one person knew that Sora had gone. It was depressing. I had to go home quite a few times throughout the days; the teachers were really worried about me. I was so upset I could hardly do anything. So I was taken home to rest. But I needed to find her... Sora... Where are you...

_The pain for the last few days has been unbearable. It's as if I'm dying. Fading away. Disappearing. It's scary, because once you're gone from here, you're gone forever. Life is short, especially if you live out here. I'm the anger, the pain, the suffering, the sadness, every negative emotion that resides deep inside you. And since you've been trying not to fall down the spiralling hole of depression, I've been taking it all for you. I don't know why it has to be me. It hurts too much to carry all your weight of emotions on my shoulders. There's too much of it... _

_Travelling through the day is more bearable than at night, yet this place is creepier in the day time. This labyrinth plays mind games on you. Creepy giggling everywhere... Surprised I'm not insane yet. _

_As I travelled through this harsh wasteland, I thought about you. I can't believe I did what I did. It broke you. It's okay. I take your pain. I understand. You don't understand how it feels to be torn apart. Chained up and tortured. To fall to your feet and realise you're still alive. Some days I can take it. Some days I can't. I don't know why but I'm starting to miss her. I hope you find her..._

I turned up at Tsubaki's house around 8pm for a 'studying session'. When I turned up, we both went for a long walk. We were going to mine and Sora's favourite place. Tsubaki told me to kneel down, which I did, and I was told to close my eyes. She then placed a small metal object into my hands. I wasn't allowed to open my eyes and look at it, but by the feel and shape of it, I knew exactly what it was. It was the rainbow bird phone charm that Sora had given me the first day we met. I held it tight against my chest.

I whispered her name. Such a gorgeous name. Sora Yuu. I loved her name. It was just beautiful. Just like herself. She always used to say that she was ugly, but, in reality, she was really so beautiful. One of the most beautiful girls at our school. I could see her face so clearly every single time I thought of her. I smiled, and the phone charm started to glow lightly.

"It's working..." Tsubaki exclaimed quietly. "I... I didn't think it would..." She both backed away, leaving me to my own devices.

It was then I heard a voice. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't match the voice to the name.

_That's it. I can see you. I can hear you. Come closer. I need you. We will be together..._

It wasn't Sora, and it wasn't Ivory or Tsubaki. It was very different. Almost a distance voice, and it's owner seemed to be only just getting used to it. It was a calm voice, which sounded like it was sad. A beautiful, yet sad voice. It was heart-breaking.

_Don't be scared... Trust me... Azura..._

As soon as I heard my name, I opened my eyes to a blinding white light...

Next thing I knew, I was standing in a large white arena. I looked around, for any sign of life, but nothing.

Suddenly, a figure, dressed in black approached me. It was a female. I could see her hair swaying as she walked. Her appearance was quite striking. She had black hair, tied in two ponytails; one down to the elbow, and one down to the knee. Her fringe was messy and separated in three sections. She wore a black tank top, and black hot pants, kept up by a shining white belt. Her cape was wrapped around her shoulders, flapping about a bit as she walked closer in her knee-high black heeled boots, which clinked against the ground as she took each step. She looked familiar, but I couldn't think of where I'd seen that face before.

"Who are you?" I asked her. She didn't reply. I asked her the same question again.

"_I... Am you, Azura." _she said, unemotionally. _"You... Are me. We are each other." _

It took a while for me to comprehend what she was saying, but then it all made sense... She was my depression, my sadness, my anger... All of my negative emotions, so that I wouldn't get hurt by these feelings.

She also told me about Sora. I hung my head in sadness as she explained. But there was a way to find her. The girl took my hands in hers gently, as a bright light shone from her eye. It was red. The light turned to a flame, engulfing me harmlessly. Everything then went black.

_It was nearing the time. I turned my back on the others. I had to save her. For the benefit of everyone else, I had to find her. Travelling through the wastelands for that last time made me realise that I would miss her. I would miss talking to her, even though I didn't get responses, but it was comforting to talk to someone. Anyone. Even though she wouldn't respond, it was pleasant to know that someone cared about my problems. Now I would be gone, I would miss her dearly. This connection we had was stronger than any other she had ever had before. Leaving her was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Even if I didn't have a choice..._

I ran towards her, calling out her name.  
"SORA!" I shouted. She turned around, looking at me with those beautiful eyes.

"AZURA!" she called. I was relieved. As soon as I got to her, I took her in my embrace, and she returned it, as we cried tears of pure happiness into each other's shoulders. Another blinding light consumed us, and swirled around us, as we held onto each other tightly, as to never let go...

_I watched you go with the others. I really will miss you Azura. You were perfect. Never doubt yourself. You can do great things. You really can. Never forget that. You'll probably forget me, but I won't forget you. I'll never forget you..._

Sora... I missed you so much... Never leave again...

I forgave my guardian angel. She didn't mean to do what she did, and I know that. But I'll never forget her, my other me. My guardian angel. My saviour.

_Once more... We embraced before she left. The first of many to come. The power created by our partnership has made me stronger than ever. I will keep fighting for you. Where ever you are Azura, may the blue sky will always let the sun shine down on you... _


End file.
